Der Schmied und das Schwert
by cloudblower
Summary: Das Schwert Andùril wird gestohlen. Vardamir, Aragorns jüngerer Sohn und Leiter der Palastwache, fühlt sich verantwortlich. Gleichzeitig suchen drei Zwerge, den legendären Schmied Melethron o Eol, der plötzlich verschwunden ist. Gemeinsam mit einem Hobbit machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Schmied und Schwert.
1. Kapitel 1

Aragorn erwachte an diesem morgen erfrischt und erholt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er erhob sich voller Tatendrang und verließ seine Gemächer. Wenn er sein Schwert packen würde, würden vielleicht noch mehr Kräfte in ihn zurückkehren.

Langsam machte sich nämlich auch beim ihm bemerkbar, dass er älter wurde. Er blieb oft länger im Bett und hatte nicht recht Lust etwas Neues anzufangen. Die Regierungs Geschäfte ermüdeten ihn und das Empfangen Hoher Gäste ödete ihn an. Er würde am besten langsam Eldarion diese Aufgaben geben, dann konnte dieser sich schon an das Regierungsgeschäft gewöhnen.

Er öffnete die Tür und erwartete sein Schwert zu erblicken, das in dem langgezogenen Raum einen Ehrenplatz besaß. Neben dem Schwert, waren hier einige der wichtigsten Gegenstände Gondors untergebracht, doch heute war es beunruhigent leer hier.

Das Schwert war nicht an seinem Platz und auch sonst in dem Raum war es nicht aufzufinden. Er versuchte sich gerade zu erinnern, ob er das Schwert nicht doch woanders hatte stehen lassen.

Alamiert rief er die Wache, doch sie hatten niemanden gesehen. Bevor etwas davon herauskam, sollte er sich doch lieber beraten, wie man am besten in dieser Situation reagierte. Ein Fehler und man würde das gegen ihn auslegen. Die Sicherheit seines Reiches stand auf dem Spiel.

Die kleine Wachstube war gefüllt. Die Nachtwächter schrieben ihren Bericht, der dann von Vardamir versiegelt und achiviert werden würde. Niemand hatte etwas ungewöhnliches gesehen. Eine der Hofdamen war auf der Rückkehr von ihrer Affäre gesichtet worden, Vardamirs kleine Schwester war mal wieder Schlafgewandelt und dann von ihrer Erzieherin wieder zurück ins Bett gebracht worden.

„Ach ja, ich sah doch noch etwas", meldete sich Bellin zu Wort. Er war der Älteste in der Wache. „Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Vardamir, doch kaum da er es ausgesprochen hatte wurde ihm schon klar was Bellin gesehen haben musste.

„Ich sah einen Jüngling. Einen Harradrin, so wie der aussah." Er grinste gespielt süßlich und zeigte dabei seine gelben Zähne. „Er kam aus eurem Gemach, Herr", fuhr er fort. „Ein Freund von Euch?" Das wissende Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Ich versteh ja nicht, warum ihr Euch solche Burschen ins Gemach lasst. Gibt es etwas an gondorianischen Knaben auszusetzten? Was haltet Ihr denn von unserem Salforn?"

Salforn war der jüngste der Wache gerade mal zwölf Jahre alt. Er lief sofort rot an und sah beschähmt unter sich.

„Wenn Ihr nichts zur Sache betreffendes zu sagen habt, dann schweigt gefälligst! Etwas mehr Respekt würde Euch gut stehen, Herr Bellin!" Vardamir war aufgebracht. Erst wurde er mit der Nachricht über das verschwundene Schwert geweckt und jetzt wusste auch noch jeder über seine „Verfehlungen" bescheid.

Aragorn saß an dem Kopf eines langen Tisches, zu seiner Rechten seine Frau, die Königin und zu seiner Linken sein Sohn Eldarion, der Trohnfolger. Weiter saßen hier seine wichtigsten Berater, sowie seine anderen Kinder.

„Ihr wisst warum ihr hier seid? Adùril ist gestohlen worden."

Stille trat ein, bis schließlich Eldarion das Wort ergriff. „Vardamir, du bist doch der Leiter der Palastwache, wie konnte das Geschehen?"

„Kannst du ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen! Vardamir kann doch nichts dafür!", sprang Iworven auf und blaffte ihren ein Jahr älteren Bruder an. „Lass ihn doch für sich selbst sprechen!", konterte Eldarion.

„Die Wache hat nichts ungewöhnliches bemerkt. Isilme ist schlafgewandelt und eine der Hofdamen kam von ihrem Liebhaber zurück.", berichtete Vardamir.

„Isilme, kannst du dich an etwas erinnern?", fragte die Königin ihre Tochter. Die godorianischen Berater hilten den Atem an, bei soviel Anmut und Schönheit, die die Königin ausstrahlte. Doch auch die jüngste Tochter Isilme war trotz ihres zarten Alters bereits eine Schönheit. Es war jedoch eine unschuldige und zugleich überirdische Schönheit. Als einzigstes Kind hatte sie goldenes anstelle von schwarzem Haar. Aragorn fand sie sah aus wie Galadriel in klein.

Eldarion und Ivorwen waren seine menschlichsten Kinder. Doch Vardamir und Isilme hatten Probleme in dieser Welt. Vardamir wirkte wie zerrissen, nicht wissend wo er hingehört und Isilme war vielleicht noch zu jung, als dass ihr klar war, dass sie anders war, als andere gondorianische Kinder ihres alters.

„Da war eine Gestalt, sie war wunderschön. Haare und Haut waren wie Sternenlicht", sagte sie mit ihrer schönen Stimme.

„Prinz Vardamir, wisst ihr von wem sie redet?", fragte einer der Berater. „Warum sollte ich das?", entgegnete Vardamir, schon wieder wissend, was folgen würde. „Nun eine schöne Gestalt ... Man sagte mir das Ihr hin und wieder schöne Gestalten in eurem Zimmer empfangt."

„Wer sagt so etwas über meinen Sohn?", fragte die Königin ruhig, was alle wieder in Bewunderung für die Königin verfallen lies. Der angesprochene Berater hielt jedoch die Luft an und besah beschämt die Tischplatte.

„Vardamir, hast du jemanden heute nacht empfangen?", fragte Aragorn ernst.

Dieses Mal erntete der König die Bewunderung seiner Berater für seine Ausstrahlung.

Vardamir musste Einsehen das Leugnen nichts bringen würde. Man hatte ihn bereits gesehen. Die Skandalspur, die er hinter sich her zog, war bekannt. „Ja, Vater", antwortete er schlicht, in stummer Hoffnung, sein Vater möge ihn nicht zwingen vor den Anwesenden ins Detail zugehen.

„Wen hast du empfangen?", fuhr er fort, womit Vardamirs Hoffnung wie eine Seifenblase zu nichts zerplatzte.

„Er ist niemand. Das geht niemanden etwas an!"

„Der wichtigste Schatz Gondors wurde aus dem Palast gestohlen! Natürlich geht es uns etwas an, wer in der Tatnacht durch die Gänge streift!", fuhr Eldarion wieder seinen Bruder an.

„Jetzt lasst ihn doch in Ruhe! Ihr könntet Vardamir ruhig etwas mehr vertrauen! Wenn er überzeugt ist, das sein Besuch es nicht gewesen ist, dann sollten wir das respektieren! Und von wegen „wertvollster Schatz". Die wertvollste Schatz Gondors ist das Volk Gondors!" Sie war aufgestanden und funkelte ihren Bruder wütent an. Die Berater wichen unbewusst etwas von ihr weg. „Ach? Und das Schwert Andùril in den Händen des Feindes ist ja auch gar nicht berunruigend, oder wie?" Eldarion war ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„Setzt Euch!", befahl Aragorn. „Eldarion hat recht, Vardamir. Erzähl uns von deinem Besuch."

Doch Vardamir dachte nicht daran und verließ erbost den Raum.

Seine Gefühle übermannten ihn. Wut machte ihm das Denken schwer, Enttäuschung brannte in seinem Herzen und ein physisch spürbarer Schmerz ließ ihn zu Boden gehen.

Bedeutete er überhaupt jemanden etwas? Mochte ihn überhaupt jemand? Machte er jemals etwas richtig?

Ein Klopfen ließ ihn zusammenfahren, dann mahnte er sich zu beruhigen. Er wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und öffnete dann die Tür.

„Mein Sohn, wie geht es dir?", fragte die Königin Gondors, die zufällig auch seine Mutter war. „Willst du mit mir sprechen?"

„Mutter, bitte vergebt mir, aber ich würde lieber schweigen!", brachte Vardamir heraus.

„Wie du willst. Aber du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst!", dann lächelte sie, strich ihm eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und verließ wieder sein Zimmer. In der Tür stand bereits sein nächster Besucher.

König und Königin wechselten stumme Blicke, dann betrat Aragorn das Gemach seines Sohnes.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und sah seinen Sohn von unten her an. Obwohl sein Blick nichts anklagendes hatte und er schwieg, fühlte Vardamir sich im Verhör.

Doch dann gewann die Wut. „Los, verschwinde! Ich werde dir nicht sagen, was jeder sowieso schon weiß!", schrie er aufgebracht seinen Vater an, der zu seiner Überraschung sogar das Gemach verließ.

Kaum war sein Vater gegangen, war auch seine Wut verschwunden und nur der Schmerz blieb zurück.

Die Flut an Besucher war jedoch noch nicht zuende. Seine Schwester Ivorwen war die nächste, die ihm eine halbe Stunde lang irgendetwas erzählte oder klarzumachen versuchte, doch er hörte gar nicht hin.

Als er endlich alleine war, legte er sich auf das Bett und betrachtete seine Zimmerdecke, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. Seine Eltern tauchten immer nur dann auf, wenn er etwas angestellt oder falsch gemacht hatte. Sicher, sie hatten keine Zeit, mussten sich um wichtigere Dinge kümmern. Er müsse das einsehen und sich verantwortungsvoll verhalten. Er solle sich doch ein Beispiel an seinem Bruder nehmen.

Sein perfekter Bruder hatte sich noch nie für ihn interressiert. Wenn sie durch Zufall doch einmal aufeinander trafen, fiel ihm aber immer noch was fieses ein.

Am meisten hatte er noch mit Ivorwen zu tun. Sie tauchte immer auf um zu schauen ob er auch seine Arbeit gut machte. Sie verteidigte ihn, wenn Eldarion wieder einmal fieß zu ihm war. Eigentlich verteidigte sie ihn, wann immer irgendjemand fieß zu ihm war. Und sie setzte sich bei ihren Eltern für ihn ein. Doch die meiste Zeit nervte ihn ihre Art ihn zu bemuttern und zu beschützen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie damit ihre eigene Einsamkeit vertrieb.

Seine kleine Schwester Isilme war sein ein und alles. Doch in den letzten Jahren hatte er sich schmutzig und falsch gefühlt und er wollte nicht, dass sie schlecht über ihn dachte.

Vielen Dank für das Lesen.

Die Formulierungen sind mir ehrlich gesagt schwerer gefallen, als ich gedacht hatte. Deshalb würde ich mich über ein kleines Feedback freuen, ob es so verständlich ist. Danke!


	2. Kapitel 2

Nur eine Stunde später berichtete man Vardamir, dass man den Harradrin festgenommen, aber man nicht den gesuchten Gegenstand gefunden hatte.

Das Wetter spiegelte so in etwa seine Laune wieder – es regnete. Mit der Kaputze tief im Gesicht konnte er problemlos den Palast verlassen und Ring für Ring hinter sich lassen. Warum musste es auch ausgerechnet ihm passieren und ausgerechnet jetzt? Zum ersten Mal übergab man ihm die Verantwortung und wie es zu erwarten war, war alles schief gegangen.

Seine Schwester hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er endlich auch mal eine wichtige Aufgabe bekam, obwohl es ihm niemand zutraute. Kaum war er der Leiter der Palastwache geworden, wurde auch schon der wichtigste Schatz gestohlen: Andùril, das Schwert seines Vaters, dem König von Gondor und Arnor.

Das Allerschlimmste war, dass ihm niemand dafür böse war, denn man war ja selbst so doof gewesen und hatte den größten Idioten zum Leiter der Palastwache gemacht. Kein Wunder also, dass ausgerechnet jetzt jemand in den Palast einbrach.

„_Haare und Haut waren wie Sternenlicht"_, hatte Isilme gesagt. Also konnte es der dunkelhäutige Harradrin nicht gewesen sein. Doch das Wort eines schlafwandeldes Kindes, selbst wenn es eine fast elbische Prinzessin war, zählte nicht viel.

Mit seinem Bruder zu reden würde auch nichts bringen. Sie würden alle nur versuchen ihn von seiner „absonderlichen Art" abzubringen.

Im sechsten Ring angekommen schlug er eine kleine Seitenstraße ein. Hier waren ein paar schummerige Läden und ein Gasthaus, in welches er auch gleich eintrat.

Außerhalb von Minath Tirith war dieses Gasthaus bereits als Geheimtipp bekannt und auch in Minath Tirith selbst hatte es sich schon herumgesprochen, dass dieses, von einem Hobbit geführtes Gasthaus, zu den besten zählte, vor allem, wenn man es einfach mochte.

Heute aber war es ungewöhnlich leer. In einer Ecke saßen ein paar Händler aus dem Norden und an einem anderen Tisch hatten es sich drei ernst blickende Zwerge gemütlich gemacht. Sie hatten ihre gelben Kapuzen neben sich abgelegt.

Vardamir setzte sich an den Nebentisch, als der Wirt ihn bemerkte. „Genießen Sie noch ein letztes Mahl, Herr. Schon bald muss ich schließen", sagte er, als er ihm seinen Rum brachte, den er immer hier trank. Überrascht sah er auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, aber das Gesicht des Wirts war traurig. „Schließen? Aber wieso? Es ist doch immer voll hier! Was wird denn dann aus mir?" Das auch noch. War er eigentlich verflucht?

Hier kannte man ihn, da er ein häufiger Gast war. Doch niemand wusste, dass er ein Prinz war. Zum Schutz hatte man alle Namen – bis auf den des Thronfolgers natürlich – geheim gehalten. Es gingen zwar Gerüchte um, dass das Königspaar noch ein paar Töchter hatte, doch man wusste weder wie viele, noch das es noch einen zweiten Sohn gab. Somit konnte er sich unerkannt zum Affen machen, ohne das das Königshaus davon Schaden nahm.

„Irgendwer hat Gerüchte über mich verbreitet und jetzt will der Vermieter dass ich gehe! Ich kann nichts mehr machen! Ich habe gedacht, ich könnte einfach umziehen, aber niemand will mir einen Platz geben."

Der Wirt ließ sich betrübt neben ihm nieder. Irgendwie hatte er sich seinen Kneipenbesuch anders vorgestellt. Er hatte vorgehabt sich volllaufen zulassen, um wenigstens einen Moment lang alle seine Sorgen zu vergessen. Doch jetzt schienen alle um ihm herum ebenfalls mit großen Sorgen belastet. Die Zwerge am Nachbartisch sahen auch nicht glücklicher aus.

„Und was jetzt, Glamîn?", fragte der jüngste der Zwerge. „Lasst uns erstmal was trinken, dann überlegen wir weiter! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Mission in so einer Katastrophe enden würde!", antwortete einer der anderen Zwerge, welcher vermutlich Glamîn war. Der Wirt sprang darauf hin auf und machte sich daran, auch seine anderen Gäste zu bewirten.

„Was darf ich Ihnen bringen? Wein? Bier? Rum? Tee? Oder vielleicht auch etwas zu essen? Heute haben wir Schweinebraten, Pasteten, Steak, Goulasch?"

„Etwas zu essen wäre gut! Für mich den Braten. Haben Sie auch Salat? Den dazu. Dabei nehm ich Bier", sagte Glamîn. „Ich nehm das Steak, dazu Kartoffeln, wenn Sie haben. Und auch ein Bier", sagte der jüngste Zwerg. „Und was wünschen Sie?", fragte der Hobbit den dritten Zwerg, der bis dahin noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. „Was ist in dem Goulasch?" „Rindfleisch, Möhren, Sellerie, Lauch, Knoblauch, Gewürze der Region" „Nehm ich. Und Rum, ich brauch was Starkes!", lachte der Zwerg. „Also ein Braten mit Salat, ein Steak mit Kartoffeln und einmal Goulasch, sowie zwei Bier und ein Rum! Wünschen sie Brot dabei? Und wie wünschen Sie ihr Steak?" „Medium, und Brot wär toll!"

Der Wirt bedankte sich und ging wieder zu dem Prinzen. „Wollt Ihr auch etwas essen?" „Hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor, aber jetzt hab ich Appetit auf das Goulasch!" „Ein Goulasch kommt sofort!", und dann verschwand der Hobbit in der Küche.

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach mit leeren Händen zurück gehen!"

„Beruhig dich, Tili! Wir sind ja gerade erst angekommen. Vielleicht steht in diesen Unterlagen etwas."

„Aber das sind elbische Buchstaben! Und wer weiß welche Sprache das ist!"

„Wir suchen einfach einen Übersetzer! Wir sind hier in Minath Tirith, dem Zentrum der Welt, da wird es wohl irgendwo jemanden geben, der das hier lesen kann!"

Der Prinz wandte sich ihnen zu. „Entschuldigung, ich hörte zufällig, dass Sie Sprachprobleme haben. Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Können Sie elbisch?", fragte Glamîn, der der Anführer zusein schien.

„Wie meine Muttersprache!"

Die Zwerge tauschten kurz die Blicke, dann wandten sie sich wieder ihm zu.

„Ich bin Glamîn, das ist Tili und zu meiner linken Broin", stellte Glamîn sie vor.

„Vardamir, zu Diensten." Der Hobbitwirt brachte ihnen ihre Getränke und stellte Brot auf den Tisch, dann verschwand er wieder.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem Schmied! Melethron o Eol heißt er und er hat hier in Minath Tirith eine Schmiede. Unsere Aufgabe ist es ihn nach Moria zu bringen, doch die Schmiede ist verlassen. Wir haben nur diese Unterlagen gefunden!", er schob Vardamir einen Haufen bekritzeltes Papier hin.

Noch nie zuvor hatte Vardamir soviele Schriften und Sprachen auf nur einem Stück Papier gesehen. Kreuz und quer gekritzelt, verschiedene Runenarten, aber auch Tengwar, doch Vardamir hatte auch noch nie zuvor so unordentliche Tengwar gesehen, außer vielleicht in einem seiner Schulhefte, wofür er eine Ohrfeige des Lehrers kassiert hatte.

Doch auch die Sprache war nicht einheitlich. So waren manche Teile in Sindarin, manche in Quenya, manche in der gemeinsamen Sprache und noch mal soviele in Vardamir unbekannten Sprachen.

Melethron o Eol war nicht unbekannt. Der wohl teuerste und beste Schmied in ganz Mittelerde. Doch er produzierte vorallem Schmuck und Messer. Die feine gondorianische Gesellschaft gehörte zu den Stammkunden des Schmieds. Wer was auf sich hielt und das Geld besaß, kaufte „Melethrons". Allerdings hatten nur wenige ihn jemals persönlich zu Gesicht bekommen. In seinem Laden verkauften Angestellte die Ware und nahmen Bestellungen entgegen oder lieferten sie ab. Die Leute sagten, er wäre nicht sehr ansehnlich und verberge sein Antlitz um seine Kunden nicht zu verschrecken.

Vardamir hatte sich schon immer gefragt, warum er sich 'Melethron o Eol', also der Geliebte Eols nannte. Vermutlich spielte er auf die Geschichte von Eol dem Dunkelelben an, der wohl ein außergewöhnlicher Schmied war. Aber als Werbung würde das wohl kaum taugen, denn kaum einer war so bewandert, dass er die alten Legenden rückwärts beten konnte.

Nachdem er sein Essen verspeist hatte, erkannte er das System der Schriften. Es schien als hätte der Schmied an Plänen für eine Art Rohrleitungssystem von Abwasser und Trinkwasser für Minath Tirith gearbeitet. Dies hatte er hauptsächlich in Quenya niedergeschrieben. Später hatte er wohl einfach das gleiche Papier für andere Notizen verwendet und die freien Flächen so gefüllt. Er schien auch viele Sprachen mehr oder weniger fließend zu können und schrieb seine Ideen so schnell wie möglich in der Sprache auf, in der sie ihm eingefallen war.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. Andùril! Immer wieder dieses Wort. Er konnte den Zusammenhang nicht entziffern, da die Notizen mehr ein Gekritzel waren, doch dieses Wort war eindeutig erkennbar.

Es war doch sehr merkwürdig, dass ein Schmied gerade zu der Zeit über Andùril schreibt, in der genau dieses aus dem Palast gestohlen wurde. Und die Zwerge hatten gesagt die Schmiede sei verlassen gewesen. Hatte er das Schwert gestohlen und war dann auf und davon?

„Und ihr sagt die Schmiede ist verlassen?", hackte Vardamir noch einmal bei den Zwergen nach.

„Wir waren zuerst in seinem Geschäft, dort sagte man uns der Herr sei verreist und sie wüssten weder wohin, noch wann er wieder kommt. Dann waren wir in der Schmiede, doch dort fanden wir außer diesen Unterlagen nichts. Steht dort zufällig etwas über das Schmieden von Mitril?"

„Ich fürchte nicht, aber ich würde mir gerne selbst die Schmiede ansehen. Dieses Verschwinden kommt mir höchst merkwürdig vor."

„Sie werden uns also helfen?", fragte Glamîn. „Ja, das werde ich. Doch nicht mehr heute, dafür ist es zu spät. Morgen besuche ich dann das Geschäft und die Schmiede und sehe mal, was ich heraus bekommen kann. Vielleicht weiß ja doch jemand, wo er hingegangen ist. Sie können sich hier im Gasthaus einquattieren, ich suche Sie dann morgen Abend wieder auf und berichte, was ich herausgefunden habe."

Die Zwerge waren sichtlich erleichtert und dankbar. Sie riefen nach dem Hobbitwirt und ließen sich die Zimmer herrichten, dann verließ auch Vardamir das Lokal.

Die Sache nahm immer merkwürdigere Ausmaße an.

Vielen Dank für das Lesen.

Und ein besonders großer Dank an GalaxyDefender für das Beta-lesen!


	3. Kapitel 3

Kap. 3

Vardamir hatte in der ganzen Nacht kein Auge zu getan und jetzt, wo er fast einschlafen wäre, musste er aufstehen. Er nahm der Wache die Protokolle über die Nacht ab und versiegelte sie. Dann begab er sich zu der geheimen Konferenz.

Einer der Berater laß das Protokoll des Verhörs von dem Harradrin vor und wenig überraschend für Vardamir ergab es nichts in dieser Sache. Allerdings hatte der Harradrin sehr detailliert und leider wahrheitsgemäß seinen Besuch bei dem jungen Prinzen berichtet.

Er spürte die mitleidigen Blicke auf sich. Jaja, der arme Prinz, für den sich nie einer interessiert hatte, der zu nichts taugte und der jetzt in ungebührlichem Verhalten versackte.

Eines war klar: Wenn er jetzt von seiner Spur mit den Schmied erzählte, würde man ihm sofort den Fall abnehmen, ehe er noch mehr Unheil anrichten konnte.

Deshalb erzählte er besser nicht so genau, was er vorhatte. Er hielt sich im Wagen und deutete nur an. Die mitleidigen Blicke blieben. Sie würden ihn selbst seine Erfahrungen sammeln lassen, wenn sie sich auch sicher waren, dass er scheitern würde.

Man einigte sich darauf, nichts durchsickern zu lassen und die Angelegenheit mit größtmöglicher Geheimhaltungsstufe zu behandeln.

Nach der Versammlung machte sich Vardamir sofort auf den Weg. Er würde zuerst den Laden des Schmieds aufsuchen und mal sehen was er so herausbekommen konnte.

Der Laden befand sich im dritten Ring, wo vorallem vornehme und wichtige Leute ansässig waren, Verwandte von Fürsten und Familien von Höflingen. Es gab insgesamt nur wenige Geschäfte hier. Ein Tuch- und ein Bekleidungsgeschäft, ein Buchladen und eben der Schmuckladen von Melethron o Eol. Es gab auch einige Büros, wie einen Heiler, ein Reiseorganisator und einen Rechtsvertreter, aber sie hatten nicht in dem Sinne ein Geschäft. Sie wickelten ihre Geschäfte meist Zuhause ab und ihre Kunden waren in der Regel ihre Bekannten und ihre Werbung war die Mundpropaganda eben Jener.

Das Geschäft hatte ein prächtiges Metallschild und eine ebenso prächtige Eingangstür. Die Fenster waren mit verzierten Gittern gesichert.

Drinnen war es relativ dunkel. Kerzen hinter schlichten Metallblenden beleuchteten die Verkaufsstücke, vorallem Kopien des weißen Baumes und scheußlich kitschige und prunkvolle Diademe und Ketten. In einer Ecke fand Vardamir etwas, dass ihn faszinierte. Es war ein sehr schlichtes Diadem ohne auch nur einen Stein oder eine Perle. Geschwungen und glatt wirkte es sehr natürlich. Daneben lag auch eine Kette, ebenso schlicht, einfach nur aus einem Metallstrang gefertigt. Doch im Flackern des Kerzenlichts konnte Vardamir auf einmal Strukturen erkennen. Sie veränderten sich immer wieder und erweckten den Eindruck, das Metall würde leben.

Hinter einer Theke waren noch schlichte wie prunkvolle Dolche ausgestellt.

Eine junge Dame kam aus einem Hinterzimmer und begrüßte ihn. Sie war etwa in seinem Alter, durchaus nett anzusehen, vielleicht ein bisschen zu zäh, als das sie dem godorianischen Schönheitsideal entsprechen würde, aber dennoch schön. Sie trug eher unauffälligen Schmuck, der jedoch ihre natürliche Schönheit unterstrich, anstatt prunkvolle Ketten oder Ohrringe, wie man sie hier im Laden größtenteils verkaufte, welche nur davon ablenken würden.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein? Vielleicht einen Dolch?" Sie holte eine Schublade aus dem Schrank hinter ihr heraus und legte sie auf die Theke. Die Schublade schien nicht schwer zu sein, obwohl sich in ihr mehrere Dolche befanden.

„Die Klingen bestehen aus einer Metallmischung. In den gefalteten Stahl ist Mitril eingearbeitet. So sind sie leichter, härter und flexibler. Nehmen Sie einen in die Hand. Sie werden merken, wie gut die Klingen in der Hand liegen", sie reichte ihm eine Klinge. Vardamir nahm sie und ließ sie ein wenig durch die Luft sausen. „Das ist wahrlich erstaunlich! Wie eine Verlängerung des Arms! Gibt es auch Klingen aus reinem Mitril?", fragte Vardamir. Sie lachte: „Die wären wohl kaum erschwinglich!"

„Diese Klingen wurden von Jemand anderem gefertigt, als diese Bäume und das andere Zeug?", stellte Vardamir fest. „Ja, das ist richtig! Mein Vater fertigt die Bäume und den Schmuck. Melethron o Eol ist ein begnadeter Schmied, doch viele Leute, die hier einkaufen, benötigen keinen Dolch in den Mitril eingearbeitet ist. Sie wollen etwas auffälliges und prachtvolles. Ein Beweis dafür, dass sie erfolgreich sind."

„Vielleicht möchte ich ja auch etwas erwerben, das prunkvoll ist." Sie lächelte. „Nein. Als Sie herein kamen, gingen Sie an allem vorbei, an den Bäumen, an dem Schmuck von meinem Vater, erst an dem Schmuck Melethrons blieben Sie stehen. Sie haben einen Blick für das, was wirklich schön ist."

Vardamir legte die Klinge wieder zurück. „Vielen Dank. Aber der Grund warum ich eigentlich hier bin ist, dass ich dringend mit Meister Melethron sprechen muss. Wissen Sie wo er ist?", kam Vardamir wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Intention zurück.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber er ist verreist", antwortete sie. „Wissen Sie wohin?", fragte Vardamir.

„Nein, leider nicht. Soll ich ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen?"

„Ich bin der Leiter der Palastwache und muss unbedingt mit Melethron persönlich sprechen! Es ist sehr dringend."

„Hat es etwas mit diesen Zwergen zu tun, die gestern hier waren? Sie waren sehr aufgebracht und wollten unbedingt seine Schmiede sehen und haben dann, wie ich gesehen habe, einige Unterlagen entwendet. Ich sprach mit meinem Vater, doch er meinte, es sei nicht unsere Aufgabe uns um seine Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Mein Vater und Melethron verstehen sich nicht sonderlich gut, müssen Sie wissen."

„Keine Sorge. Mit den Zwergen habe ich bereits gesprochen. Ihr Vater und Melethron verstehen sich nicht gut? Warum nicht?", wollte Vardamir wissen.

„Mein Vater hat die Schmiede und diesen Laden vor dreißig Jahren von seinem Vater geerbt. Vor zehn Jahren kam Melethron in die Stadt. Wir hatten finanzielle Probleme und Melethron bot uns seine Hilfe an. Als Gegenleistung beanspruchte er einen Teil der Schmiede und der Laden sollte unter seinem Namen laufen. Fortan liefen die Geschäfte besser. Doch das Verhältnis ist nicht gut. Melethron macht sich über Vaters Arbeiten lustig und kann, zugegeben, sehr viel besser Schmieden als mein Vater. Das gefällt Vater natürlich nicht, doch ansonsten geht es eigentlich. Er hat uns ein sehr gutes Leben ermöglicht und mein Vater ist nicht undankbar!"

„Wie ist Melethron so? Wie sieht er aus? Hatte er schon lange vor zu verreisen? Hat er über irgendetwas in letzter Zeit häufig gesprochen?"

„Nun er ist sehr eigenartig, schwer zu sagen wie er aussieht. Sonderbar. Ich wüsste nicht, dass er verreisen wollte oder über etwas gesprochen hätte. Er kommt nur selten in den Laden, nur wenn er etwas Neues für den Laden gemacht hat. Darf ich fragen, was das zu bedeuten hat?"

„Ich fürchte das ist geheim. Wo befindet sich denn die Schmiede? Oder seine Wohnung?" Sie seufzte. „Schon gut ich bringe Sie hin, ich mache so lange den Laden zu." Sie ging zurück ins Innere des Ladens und kam nur wenige Augenblicke später zurück. Jetzt in einen Umhang gehüllt und mit mehreren großen Schlüsselbunden in der Hand. Sie schloss die Dolche, die sie Vardamir gezeigt hatte, weg und geleitete ihn nach draußen. Die Türe war mehrfach gesichert, sodass sie eine Weile mit Zuschließen beschäftigt war. Dann führte sie Vardamir Ring um Ring, weiter hinaus aus der Stadt. Schließlich bog sie von der Hauptstraße ab und führte Vardamir in eine Seitenstraße. Dort blieb sie vor einem großen, aber nicht sehr hohen, Gebäude mit zwei Schornsteinen stehen.

„Dort drüben ist der Eingang zu dem Teil der Schmiede meines Vaters. Hier ist der Melethrons." Sie schloss die Tür auf und ließ Vardamir ein. In der Schmiede war es dunkel und er brauchte eine kurze Weile bis er sich daran gewöhnte.

Die junge Frau zündete eine Lampe an, welche die Schmiede in ein flackerndes Licht tauchte. Es schien, als sei hier seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geschmiedet worden. Alles war mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, ausgenommen der großen Tisch, auf dem sich die Unterlagen stapelten, die schon von den Zwergen durchsucht worden waren. Vardamir überflog einige Blätter, doch die Schriften waren eben so kryptisch wie der Teil, den er schon gesehen hatte. Er sammelte sich ein paar Blätter heraus auf dem er das Wort Andùril meinte entziffern zu können und bat nun zu der Wohnung gebracht zu werden.

Sie liefen wieder zwei Ringe ins Innere und wurden nass, denn es hatte wieder begonnen zu regnen. Vor einem versteckten Eingang blieb sie stehen und läutete an einer Glocke. Auf das Signal folgte eine große, alte und finster drein blickende Frau. Vardamir richtete sich unbewusst weiter auf, um seiner Ausstrahlung mehr Autorität und Stärke zu verleihen.

„Was wolln' Sie?", fragte die Frau unfreundlich. „Der Herr möchte die Wohnung von Melethron sehen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich muss zurück zu meinem Arbeitsplatz", sagte die junge Frau aus dem Laden und verschwand die Straße entlang. „Die Wohnung ist nicht zu vermieten, der Herr hat schon für ein Jahr im vorraus bezahlt!", blaffte ihn die Frau an.

„Ich möchte die Wohnung nicht mieten. Ich bin Vardamir, der Leiter der Palastwache, und der Schmied Melethron soll zu einigen Vorkommnissen Stellung nehmen. Das er ausgerechnet jetzt verreist ist, spricht gegen ihn, daher muss ich alles über ihn in Erfahrung bringen. Was können Sie mir über ihn berichten?"

Jetzt war die Frau doch ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Sie ließ ihn ein und bat ihn ihr zu folgen. „Der Herr lebt schon seit 10 Jahren hier. Er hat immer pünktlich bezahlt. Etwas seltsam war er ja schon. So gar nicht wie man sich einen Schmied vorstellt. War oft in dem Badehaus, wo man die Geschichten drüber hört, sie wissen schon. Feiner Kerl, trotzdem. Wollte immer nach draußen ziehen, damit er einen Garten haben könnte, hat er aber nie gemacht." Sie lief eine Treppe hinauf und schloss eine Tür auf. Vardamir quetschte sich an der Frau vorbei ins Innere der Wohnung. Er hätte es von Außen niemals für möglich gehalten, doch im Inneren war es überaus geräumig. Von der Terrasse fiel Licht in die Wohnung, sodass man auch ohne zusätzliche Beleuchtung alles erkennen konnte. Die Möbel waren mit feinsten Schnitzereien versehen und erinnerten ihn irgendwie an Ithilien, genau genommen an das Domizil von Onkel Legolas. Hinter ihm war die Frau ihm ins Innere gefolgt und beobachtete ihn. „Hat er gesagt wohin er verreisen wollte?" „Nein, er sagt er würde eine Forschungsreise machen!" Vardamir stöberte in den Schränken. Einige Gewänder in einem Schrank waren so kostbar, wie man sie wohl sonst nur in der Kleidersammlung seiner Mutter finden würde. Er hatte ja geahnt, dass Melethron reich sein musste, aber so reich? Konnte man so etwas überhaupt mit Geld kaufen? Vielleicht machte er aber auch Tauschgeschäfte mit Elben. Ein Dolch oder eine Kette, gegen was immer er haben wollte. Irgendwo musste er ja auch die Schmiedekunst gelernt haben. Und Elbisch ….

Vielen Dank für das Lesen.

Und natürlich ein besonders großer Dank an GalaxyDefender für das fleisige Beta-lesen!


	4. Kapitel 4

Dieser Schmied wurde immer mysteriöser. Er müsste wohl auch noch zum Badehaus um mehr heraus zu finden. Vardamirs Schritte wurden langsamer. Im Badehaus würde man ihn wohl nicht freudig empfangen, nachdem man den Haradrim, den er dort 'kennengelernt' hatte, verhaftet hatte. Und wenn man ihn jetzt dort sehen würde, wäre sein Vater sicher auch nicht begeistert. Am frühen Nachmittag war es aber wohl noch nicht so voll. Er zog die Kaputze über den Kopf und versuchte so schnell und so unauffällig wie möglich zum Badehaus zu kommen. Zum Glück hatte er den Mantel, den seine Mutter für ihn gemacht hatte, an. Der Mantel verlieh Autorität, wenn man sie brauchte und konnte einen genauso unauffällig verschwinden lassen, wenn man es musste.

Kaum hatte er die Türschwelle überschritten, kam ihm auch schon Irviniel, die Leiterin, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen entgegen. Sie musste bereits älter als fünfzig Jahre sein, doch sie hatte sich ihre Schönheit und natürliche Erotik bewahrt.

„Vardamir! Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Erkläre dich gefälligst!" Unbewusst schrumpfte Vardamir ein wenig. „Nicht hier! Wir sollten unter vier Augen sprechen", antwortete er.

Sie führte ihn in ihr Büro, das zu seiner Überraschung genauso unerotisch war, wie sein Arbeitszimmer im Palast.

„So, was hast du zu sagen?", fragte sie harsch, nachdem sie sich gesetzt und Vardamir einen Stuhl auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Schreibtischs angeboten hatte. Vardamir setzte sich und überlegte wie er anfangen sollte. „In der Nacht in der Angahyando bei mir war, wurde etwas im Palast gestohlen. Doch ich denke, dass ein anderer dahinter steckt. Deshalb muss ich wissen, was du über den Schmied Melethron o Eol weißt."

„Ich weiß, dass er viel zu reich ist, als dass er es nötig hätte irgendetwas zu stehlen. Mal abgesehen davon obliegt das, was in diesen Räumen geschieht, der Diskretion. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, möchtet ihr auch nicht, dass ich jedem erzähle, was _ihr_ hier so treibt." Damit hatte sie verdammt recht, dachte Vardamir. „Es ist äußerst wichtig für die Zukunft des Landes, dass ich den gestohlenen Gegenstand wieder zurückhole. Bitte, du musst mir helfen. Es geht ja nicht darum was er hier gemacht hat, sondern wer er ist und wo er sein könnte!"

Irviniel dachte eine Weile nach, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich glaube, er kam aus Dorwinion. Er hat schon mal ein paar Flaschen Wein von dort mitgebracht und dabei von den schönen Hängen und prallen Trauben erzählt und einem Haus in dem er gewohnt hatte. Zuweilen machte er den Eindruck etwas wild zu sein, als hätte er lange harte Zeiten durchlebt, doch dann wiederum scheint er sehr gebildet zu sein. Es ist schwer ihn einzuschätzen. Zimrathrôn hat mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht."

Sie sah Vardamir an. „Ach verdammter Mist! Sieh bloß zu, dass die Sache so schnell wie möglich geklärt wird, damit Angahyando wieder zurückkommen kann! Sag mal Vardamir, du siehst aus als wärst du am verhungern. Komm, ich lass dir ein Mahl bringen, dann kannst du speisen, während du mit Zimrathrôn redest", sagte sie dann freundlicher.

Sie brachte ihn in einen anderen Raum mit einem Tisch und ein paar Stühlen. Ein paar Diener brachten verschiedene Schalen mit Essbarem. Eingelegte Oliven, frittierte Zucchini, frisches Brot, Kartoffelsalat, ein kleines Schälchen Datteln und einen Krug Wein, sowie eine Karaffe mit Wasser.

Vardamir bediente sich gerade, als jemand in der Tür erschien. Ein gut aussehender Mann mit dunklem Haar und fast schwarzen Augen betrat selbstsicher den Raum. Er trug nur eine tiefsitzende Hose, über der ein muskulöser Oberkörper sichtbar war. Er war vermutlich ein Mensch aus Mordor, ein Nachfahre der schwarzen Númenórer.

Das war beunruhigend. Wenn dieser Schmied ebenfalls aus Mordor kam, dann war Gondor in großer Gefahr.

„Ihr müsst Zimrathrôn sein. Bitte setzt Euch zu mir. Ich will Euch etwas über den Schmied Melethron o Eol fragen." Er setzte sich neben Vardamir und sah ihn provozierend an. „Ja, was möchtet ihr wissen?"

„Wisst ihr wo er herkam?" „Dorwinion. Er hat dort einen Weinberg, doch er hat es seinen Angestellten dort überlassen, ihn zu bewirtschaften."

Dieser Zimrathrôn machte Vardamir nervös. Was machte er hier bei Irviniel? War er ein Spion? „Ist er dort aufgewachsen?", fragte Vardamir weiter. „Das weiß ich nicht. Er hat nie über eine Familie gesprochen. Er hat nur einen Diener, der nicht in die Stadt kommen will, warum auch immer." Zimrathrôn bediente sich an Vardamirs Oliven. „Hatte er sonst noch Bekannte hier in der Stadt oder außerhalb?" „Ich weiß von nichts. Er ist nicht so gesprächig und hat Kontakte eher gemieden." Offensichtlich wusste Zimrathrôn kaum mehr über den Schmied als jeder andere mit dem er gesprochen hatte. Natürlich könnte er lügen, aber Vardamir hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass das hier der Fall war. Zimrathrôn schien sich nicht im geringsten für Melethron interessiert zu haben, also steckten sie vermutlich auch nicht unter einer Decke. Irgendetwas musste es doch über den Schmied geben, womit er weiter kam. „Hat er jemals über Pläne gesprochen? Wollte er verreisen? Oder etwas besorgen?"

„Hm … Er sagte, dass er verreisen wollte … jetzt wo Frieden herrscht … die Zeit wäre gut um seine Sachen wieder einzusammeln. Ich dachte, dass man während des Krieges viele seiner Sachen gestohlen hatte und er sie jetzt wieder in seinen Besitz zurückholen möchte. Und sehen was noch übrig ist. War das alles?", fragte er und steckte sich eine weitere Olive in den Mund.

Seine Sachen einsammeln? Das Schwert war mit Sicherheit nie in dem Besitz von diesem Schmied! „Halt! Was ist mit seinem Charakter? Wie war er?"

„Schwierige Frage. Wenn er schlecht gelaunt war, erinnerte er an einen grummeligen Zwerg. Manchmal war er arrogant, als wär er der Herr über die Welt und prahlte mit seinem Reichtum. Und dann wiederum hatte er mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kaninchen." „Einem Kaninchen?" „Ja; niedlich und scheu, wie ein Kanichen!" „Niedlich und Scheu? Gut, belassen wir es dabei."

Der Besuch bei Irviniel hatte ihn mehr verwirrt als weiter gebracht. Und jetzt wusste er nicht wo er weiter machen sollte. Vielleicht war dieser Schmied auch einfach verrückt geworden.

Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. So in Gedanken versunken bekam er nicht mit, dass jemand seinen Namen rief und erst als man ihn an seinem Mantel festhielt blieb er verwirrt stehen.

„Legolas!", rief er. Und plötzlich verstand er. „Er ist ein Elb! Er ist ein Elb!" Jetzt war Legolas verwirrt. „Wer ist ein Elb? Ich komme, weil dein Vater mich wegen einer dringenden Angelegenheit gerufen hat. Vardamir, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" „Das erkläre ich dir später! Du hast doch sicher schon von dem Schmied Melethron o Eol gehört: Er ist ein Elb!" „Ja und? Natürlich ist er ein Elb!" „Was? Kennst du ihn?" „Lass uns irgendwo hingehen wo man ungestört reden kann! Aber wir müssen uns beeilen, dein Vater erwartet mich!" Vardamir führte Legolas in ein Gasthaus in der Nähe und setzte sich mit ihm in eine verschwiegene Ecke. „Gut, nun erzähle mir wer Melethron o Eol ist!", sagte Vardamir als der Wirt ihnen die Getränke gebracht hatte.

„Ich kannte ihn unter dem Namen Nuir und er lebte in Dorwinion. Von Zeit zu Zeit kam er uns besuchen. Mein Vater sagt er hieß früher Aren, ein Baumeister aus der alten Zeit, bis er mit Eol Menegroth verließ. Darüber was er zwischenzeitlich machte, bevor er in Dorwinion auftauchte, ist wenig bekannt. Doch es heißt er habe lange in Moria gelebt. Gerüchten zufolge hat Celebrimbor ihn dort entdeckt und machte ihn zum Mitglied der Gilde. Er ist ein Einzelgänger, doch machmal hat er nichts gegen ein lustiges Festgelage einzuwenden. Aber es liegt ein dunkler Schatten über ihm. Es muss etwas Schreckliches mit ihm geschehen sein, bevor er sich in Dorwinion niederließ."

Vardamir dachte nach. Dass dieser Schmied ein Elb war, war schon eine Erkenntnis gewesen, doch dass er ein Relikt aus lange vergessenen Zeiten war, war schon eine Überraschung. Vardamir war jedoch nicht beunruhigt, denn er hatte schon viel Zeit mit Elben verbracht, von denen einige sicher ebenso alt waren.

„Angenommen, er hätte gesagt, dass er 'seine Sachen wieder einsammeln will'; was könnte er damit meinen? Alles was ihm mal gehört hat? Selbst Sachen, die ihm zum Beispiel zur der Zeit als er in Menegroth lebte gehörten?", fragte Vardamir.

Legolas überlegte bevor er antwortete. „Es ist so viel geschehen seitdem, dass man nicht mehr sagen kann, wem was rechtmäßig gehört. Ich könnte mir jedoch vorstellen, das Nuir das anders sieht."

„Danke Legolas, du bringst wirklich Licht in die Dunkelheit!" Er verabschiedete sich von dem Elb und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wirtshaus.

Endlich hatte er eine Vorstellung wer dieser Schmied war. Und jetzt hatte er auch eine Idee, warum dieser Nuir das Schwert seines Vaters an sich genommen hatte. Es musste ihm mal gehört haben und vielleicht wurde es ihm mit Gewalt abgenommen, bevor es dann in den Händen der Númenórer, seiner Vorfahren, wieder auftauchte. Das Problem, das jedoch blieb, war, dass er immer noch nicht wusste wo der Schmied war.

Vielen Dank für das Lesen.

Und ein besonders großer Dank an meine treue Beta-Leserin GalaxyDefender!


End file.
